The liquid crystal display has been widely applied due to it light weight, thin thickness and small power consumption. Because of the driving structure of the liquid crystal display and the resistance delay of the cell wire, the region closer to the gate driving chip (Gate Driver) is charged more sufficiently, and the display brightness is brighter, and the region away from the gate driving chip is charged less, and the display brightness is weaker. Thus, the different regions of the liquid crystal display express different brightnesses, which is the color shift issue that always exists for the liquid crystal display. With the development trench of the large scale, high resolution liquid crystal display, the color shift issue of the liquid crystal display becomes more serious.
At present, the insiders generally add one data compensation module in the sequence control chip (TCON) for achieving the compensation to the data at left, right two sides of the screen to diminish the color shift condition of the liquid crystal display. However, the solution also correspondingly raises the cost of the sequence control chip and the power consumption uprising problem.